The Case of the Missing Jaguar
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Oneshot- Chibi Chocolove awakes to find Mick is missing. Where could his tiger be?


**_The Case of the Missing Tiger

* * *

_**

A chibi Chocolove awoke with a start. The scent of pancakes was what had awoken him, and he jumped up eagerly. "Mick, let's go!" he said excitedly, wanting to reach the food as soon as possible.

"Mick, let's go!" he repeated.

"Mick?" The boy looked to where his spirit usually slept, then his eyes widened when he found the tiger wasn't there. "Mick?!" he cried while rushing around the bedroom. "Mick, where are you?! Mick! Mick? MICK?!"

"What's all the yelling?"

The chibi looked towards the door and found the older chibi, Ryu, standing there, looking quite confused. "Don't just stand there!" he yelled while charging and grabbing Ryu's shoulders, then began shaking him. "Help me find Mick!"

"Gyah!" Ryu yelped, then pulled away. "Alright, already! Calm down!" he cried. "I'll go see if he's outside."

"What's going on?" two voices asked in unison.

The two looked and found the Asakura twins standing there, looking somewhat confused.

"You've gotta help me find Mick!" Chocolove cried while tackling the twins.

"Hey! My hair!" cried Hao.

Chocolove blinked, then looked down feeling his stomach become wet, then his eyes widened. "Yoh... Did you just wet yourself?"

"Aww..." Yoh became said. "You crushed my juice box," Yoh said as he showed Chocolve the crushed orange juice box.

"HELP ME!"

"Alright!" Ryu and Hao yelled in unison, then Hao cleared his throat. "Yoh and I will search the northern wing of the hotel."

"And I'll search outside," Ryu said.

"Search for what?" Horo asked with a yawn as he walked up, hugging Kororo like she was a teddy, and Manta by his side with a fairy plushy.

"Help me find Mick!" Chocolove yelled while tackling the two, who both cried out in shock.

"F-Fine," Manta whimpered.

"Horo," Chocolove said dangerously.

"Fine," he replied shakily, then he and Manta scrambled away from the older boy. "We'll search the east wing."

"Good!" Chocolove said. "Now get going!"

"Pushy little twerp," Ryu muttered as each group headed to their search areas, then he went outside.

Soon, Chocolove had moved from the upper main hall, down to the main dining area and kitchen, and still there was no sign of his tiger friend.

"What are you doing?" Chibi Faust asked as he walked in, snuggling Chibi Eliza lovingly.

"You've gotta help me find Mick!" Chocolove yelled while tackling the two, causing Faust to yelp and Eliza to squeel.

"E-Eliza!" Faust cried while pushing Chocolove off, then brought his beloved into his arms. "There, there, my twinky-sweety," he murmured while hugging her lovingly. "Please allow me a moment."

"H-Huh? H-Hey..." Chocolove said shakily as Faust walked towards him menacingly. "F-Faust, I didn't hurt her. Come on, I..." His eyes widened, then he screamed as the blonde subjected to Kami-sama knows what.

Soon the dark boy lay on the ground, twitching.

"I'll do worse, the next time," Faust warned, then smiled while sweeping Eliza off her feet.

"My hero," Eliza sighed, then the two happy chibis left the room.

"Chocolove, we fou..." Hao stopped mid-word upon finding his friend laying on the ground twitching. "Are you okay?"

Yoh walked in behind his brother, happily eating orange pocky. "Wow. Did you do something to Eliza?"

"How did you guess?" Chocolove sobbed.

"Hee hee. Because that's what Hao looked like when he gave Eliza a box of candy," Yoh giggled.

"Hey, knock it off!" Hao said embarrassedly.

Yoh giggled, then looked at his friend. "We found Mick."

"Really?!" Chocolove cried while jumping to his feet.

"Yep. The way," he said, then the three walked to the northern wing, and went upstairs.

They walked until they came to a stop outside of a door, then Chocolove quirked an eyebrow. "This is Ren's room."

"Aa," Hao replied. "But when Jun told us she took Ren's Teddy Tiger, it all fit in."

"Huh?" Chocolove looked at them confusedly, then opened the door and peered in. A moment later he gasped at what he found.

In the center of the room was Chibi Ren, who was curled up in his futon, sleeping peacefully. Cuddled in his arms was Mick, who seemed quite desperate to get away from the purple-haired boy.

"When Jun took Teddy Tiger, Ren must have took Mick," Hao giggled.

"Shut up!" Ren muttered while grabbing his pillow and whipping it in Chocolove and Hao's faces, then poor Chocolove fell backwards with a groan.


End file.
